It's a Small World After All
by In the Pages
Summary: Jack is an old friend of the family. But will he become more then a friends with Kurt. I mean if it was legal. Jack 21, Kurt 17. OC Car!kink Mirror mildly violent!Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, if i did.. you would know.**

**I'm writing this as I write _Nicknames._ The two are not related, it jus that the other one is so hard to write. I basicly cry after every chapter i write. But this one is to counter that. It`s my happy fic. YAYAYA **

Jack was working underneath a beautiful car, and he couldn't even thoroughly enjoy it. He couldn't enjoy the classic 65' Ford Convertible and all her original parts, because it most likely belonged to a snot-nosed teen brat, who's too scared to pick up a wrench in fear that she'll break a nail.

Jack was in the middle of cleaning out a clotted gear, and he knew he should be loving her. With her smooth heavy metal… but he can't, because he was dreading when the bleach blond bitch comes to pick her up.

She'll never touch the car in the same way he was...

Okay that sounded a lot creeper then it should have.

But all Jack could do was sigh and continue to worship this beautiful piece of machinery.

The sound of a creaking monkey wrench was the only thing Jack could hear.

"What the hell are you doing to my car?" A high pitched, pissed voice boomed from over the convertible.

Jack jumped. The wrench fell out his hand and landed with a load clang on the oil stained pavement. And his head slammed on the undercarriage of the car, "_Son-av-BITCH!!" _Jack hollered in a heavy south drawl, pressing his palm over his forehead as he rolled out from under the car on his greasy monkey scooter.

First thing Jack saw with his double vision was a tapping foot, demanding an answer, "Well? Who the hell are you and what are you doing him ?!"

Jack was still rubbing angrily at his face, wiping away the pain. He spat at ground, "Him?"

"My car!?... What are you? A simpleton?"

Jack did what the doctor keeps telling him to do; breathe through the anger. Jack keep staring at the pavement, trying to calm himself before he punched the client, but that became impossible as they tapped their foot faster, harder...

"Hello? Bolt brains, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Jack shot up to his full height, coming eye level with an extremely angered Kurt.

His blue eyes were swirling as Kurt waited for his answer. Kurt's ruby looking lips pursed in a scowl, his forehead crinkled.

Jack took in the sight to be hold that was Kurt. His perfectly placed hair, the thin build, his short height, ( Which made Jack absolutely overjoyed to see was at least a inch shorter then himself.) and just his very 'sure of himself presence'.

Something about the in-raged teen seemed to calm Jack, bringing something playful out of him. Jack rested his butt on the Ford's driver side door, "I'm working. I'm fixing your car."

"Don't lean against him! " Kurt grabbed at Jack's elbow and yanked, dragging the barely taller man, away from his car but closer to him.

Jack tried not to gasp as he took in such a strong scent of vanilla and... lilacs.

Kurt didn't notice Jack's eye dilate, "You don't work here! What are you, a car pervert? Do motors grind your gears?"

Jack wasn't going to answer that honesty, "I do work here, I started today" Jack pointed at his chest, "See name tag." Jack reframed himself from sticking out his tongue…barely.

Kurt stared at the _Hummel's and Son's Garage_ tag like it lying to him. Giving up on setting it on fire with heat vision, Kurt sighed, "Fine, you're spared because your ignorance."

Jack gave a small laugh; he pulled the brim of his ball cap, "Why do you have your car at a garage if you don't what it to be fixed?"

Kurt snapped, "Because I'm fixing it."

"You?" Jack gave Kurt a once over.

The teen had on a fancy knitted sweater that was probably made out of that expensive goat belly fabric. The sweater fell about mid thigh. The boy's legs were cover by legging. Honest to god legging! The outfit was completed with the bow tie snug against Kurt's Adam's apple.

Jack just couldn't see this lady fabulous boy getting elbow deep in engine lube.

Kurt raised his Prada duffel bag, and unzipped it pulling out a mass of dark gray cloth. A pair of well worn overalls, "I would amaze you with the things I can do with a wrench." Kurt's eyes narrowed at Jack.

Jack tried to pretend that he didn't _like_ the threat. "I bet you could." But Jack didn't even try and hide his smirk.

Kurt gave a satisfied nod before stuffing his working cloths back in his bag, "I'm going to change, and if you touch him? I will drop a car onto your head."

Jack snapped his whole body to attention, and he saluted, "Sir, yes, Sir!"

With a smug smile and a swing of his hip, Kurt was across the garage and entered the bathroom.

Jack was holding his breath, waiting for the click of the closing door, so he could let out his eager and frustrated-as-hell groan, that was building in his throat. But it didn't happen.

The door didn't shut.

Inconspicuously, Jack made his way to a minivan that needed an oil change. Jack hated oil changes, but it was right in front of the bathroom's door.

Jack's heart started to race as he saw a bright stripe of light flood out of a crack in the doorway. Leaning over the van's hood he tried to see into the bathroom…

He could see Kurt's reflection in the bathroom mirror.

He saw Kurt's stomach as he pulled that sweat over his head, exposing white, soft -to-the-touch looking skin. Jack's mouth began to water as his eyes followed the slight inward dip of the other boy's tummy....

Jack leaned further onto the van's hood, desperate to see more. He watched Kurt bend over, most likely to take off his leggings. But when Kurt was bent over, he wasn't in the mirror. Jack nearly whimpered.

When Kurt finally snapped back into frame, Jack could only see his back... but he was mesmerized by how it moved at his pulled the overalls over his slender shoulder.

_God he's so small_, Jack internally groaned.

Kurt zipped up the overalls and turned on his heels.

Jack slipped of the hood and crashed to the cold floor as his heart jumped to his throat, his nerves frying his system. Fuck, Jack like a school boy again.

Kurt completely ignored Jack as he stuttered straight to his Ford, humming as he popped open the hood.

They worked in silence.

Well not silence, Kurt was humming a slowly, steady song, that seemed to swell and fill the garage with a sense of peace.

Jack would glance over as he fixed this or that, and watched as Kurt had to stand on his tip toes to reach down into engine. His ass swaying in time with the song.

Jack found it harder to focus with every swing, and dip of those hips.

When the song finished, Kurt pulled himself out from under the hood. His forearms and hands smeared with engine grease.

Abandoning his tools on his work trolley and pulling an old terry cloth rag out of his back pocket, Jack made his way to Kurt.

"That's an awfully sweet voice you got there?" Jack worked his smooth southern drawl. Letting the words just melt out.

Jack went to sit on the old ford's front bummer but was smacked dead in the chest by the mighty hand of Kurt.

"I told you not to sit on Him." Kurt had his eyebrows cocked and loaded.

Jack chuckled and stood up, wiping the car lube off his hands, "So what were you humming?" Jack offered his cleaning rag to Kurt.

Kurt huffed at it and pulled his own out, a fine satin-y looking one. Jack gave it a look and the younger teen defended, "It cleans off the oil better, and besides it easier on the hands."

Kurt expected Jack to make fun of him, but Jack just nodded before pocketing his own rag. Kurt was kind of impressed, so he indulged the young man, "It was _If I were a Boy, _by Beyonce."

Jack right out laughed, "But you are a boy!?" Jack poked fun by dropping down to eye level with Kurt's groin. Jack pretends to study it, rubbing at his non-existing beard, "Aren't ya?"

Laughing and smiling, Kurt pushed at Jack's shoulder.

Jack fell flat on his ass, and yeah it hurt, but he bounced right up, chuckling.

Kurt eyed him and laughed himself, "It's just a song, OK."

"And you hum it well… you sing at all? Or do you prefer to keep your mouth shut." Jack teased.

"I sing, dance, rebuild cars and have a wicked sense of fashion; I'm the embodiment of talent." Kurt tilted hid chin up, a smirk of confidence on his face.

" I bet you are.."

They ended up chatting about cars; which ones were faster… which ones had the better structure… if they could own any vehicle what would it be… if they could work on any vehicle…

They ended up leaning against Kurt's convertible, but the younger male was too into the conversation to notice.

Jack noticed and he felt kind of naughty.

God, that boy's mouth was driving him batty. How he pursed the ruby lips, how he bit into them….Jack couldn't look anyway.

The older male leaned in, began talking in a lower tone, he was going to it; he was going to kiss him!

" KURRRTT!!!" Burt's powerful voice boomed throughout the cement building.

Jack, jackknifed into a straight and upright position, "Howdy Boss."

Kurt, didn't even notice, he just casually looked over at Burt "Hi, Dad. What's up?"

Jack turned and squinted at Kurt, "Kurt… You're Kurt Hummel?" Jack laughed, trying to hide his frustration.

Burt clapped his son on the shoulder, "You remember Jack McCoy, Jimmy McCoy's boy."

Kurt just shrugged his shoulder, and stuck out his bottom lip, confused as fuck.

"He came out every summer... till…" Burt glanced at Jack and he decided against being up a painful memory. "You guys use to play all the time when you were little."

The teen boy gasped remembering; snapping his fingers, then his face fell. Kurt scowled and squinted at Jack, "You made me eat dirt."

Jack's four years older than Kurt. But that didn't stop the boys from being best friends way-back-when.

Before Kurt even went to school, he and Jack were Buddies. They were Buddies because there dad were Buddies back in college.

Jimmy and Burt played football back in their college days together. And they became great friends. But after college they moved on with their lives. Yet every summer Jimmy made it to Lima, with Jack and his wife in tow.

It was Jack that made Burt want to start having kids.

And that's where Kurt came in.

Jack and Kurt were great friends despite the age difference. They even played house together.

"I wanna to be the dad!" A seven year old Kurt stomped his high heeled foot.

"Kurt, for Christ's Sake your wearing pumps! Plus your younger-" The eleven year old Jack tried to talk with the boy.

But Kurt stomped his foot, his pointed heel giving a mighty click, "I'm the DAD!!"

"OK, OK," The older boy gave in.

Kurt flashed him a huge smile; this made Jack shake his head and laugh, just laugh.

Kurt skipped to his bedroom door, "OK I'll be coming home from work and you'll be doing dishes." Kurt's big young eyes were wide with excitement. He went out into the hall and he closed the door behind him.

Jack instantly started to mutter and complain under his breath, while he _actually _pretended to do the dishes.

The bedroom door swung open, Kurt still hung on to the knob, singing, "Honnney I'm home!!"

In a stage female voice, "Good evening darling, how was work today?" Jack was dying on the inside.

Kurt walked in manly manner with his chest puffed out and his elbows stuck out; he marched over to Jack and hugged him.

They were eye level with each other because of the heels.

The older of the two prepubescent boy's heart started hammering in his chest.

And in the pure spirit of marriage Kurt pecked Jack right on the lips, very, very loudly.

Jack was wide eyed, with his heart racing as he blurted out, "After we're playing monster trucks."

Kurt tapped the older boy's cheek, "Yes, dear."

Now ten years later the boys are working in the garage, falling back in to their old pace, their old habits.

Bickering back and forth. Their arguments usually ended with a mild act of violence (but no more dirt chewing, they have matured since then). It nearly always ended with either Kurt in a head lock, screaming for the welfare of his well kept hair or Jack getting hit in the back of his head by a bolt, wrench or another blunt projectile.

Despite the fights, Jack enjoyed working beside Kurt. He was so spunky, and he made Jack smile.

And that`s why he started playing the radio as they worked.

Jack usually preferred to work in silence, because he could listen to the machine. He could hear the metal work over metal.

There he goes being creepy with cars again…

Back to focusing on the music, the minute Kurt walked in to the shop Jack turned it on, and Kurt starting singing.

Jack tried following along. But Kurt told him that it was just cruel to the hearing.

Jack would smile a big toothy grin every time Kurt started to sing… dude sounded like a chick.

A pounding song started to pour out the radio, and Kurt couldn't have possibly lost more of his mind. His wholes face light up at Lady Gaga's love game.

Jack laughed as he saw Kurt strike a pose. But he shut up as some as Kurt got _really_ into it.

Moving his hips suggestively towards Jack.

Belting the provocative lyrics towards Jack.

Kurt was writhing as he gave the most erotic expression towards Jack.

Jack was dying on the inside, his whole body growling in hunger. His blood boiling.

After Kurt completely broke out into song and dance with _Love Game, _where he basically preformed it for Jack. Jack couldn't help but teasing the boy as he leaned on a car (to hide his erection)

"They don't get any gayer then you."

Kurt's face dropped, his lips pursed, "If you have problem, with who I'm..."

Jack huffed in his southern accent, "I don't." The idea seemed funny to him, "It doesn't bother at me at all."

Jack brought his arms on to the top on car, his rough hands rolled over each other, "Some of my_ best_ friends are gay."

"Really?" Kurt asked his head cocking to the side.

Jack nodded about to say something when Burt walked in. Jack just stuck his tongue in his cheek, and went to back to work.

"How`s it going boys?" Burt asked with a case of beer in hand. He pulled a disgusted face at as _Girlfriend _blasted over the radio.

"Turn that crap off." Burt barked as he pulled out and offered a Jack a brew before dropping the case to the ground.

Burt and Jack started talking business as Kurt finished working on his Convertible for today. The hood latching into place drew both of the men's attention.

"How the car coming?" Burt asked as he tipped his bottle behind his lips.

"Good." Kurt answered meekly as he bent down to grab a bottle of his own.

Burt laughed, "Good try, boy. Put it back."

Kurt complained, "Oh, come on-"

"Those age rules are put in for a reason."

Jack felt like he had been punched in the gut.

_Kurt was 17, he was was jail bait._

That hurt Jack. His heart clenched, and he took a big swig of beer. He loved Kurt he realized in at that moment. He wouldn't have been so disappointed if he was just a piece of ass.

**Read me! Please. **

**DO you love it, hate it. You want me to stop.... Because OC suck testies? Tell me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. If i did Glee would be a big fat Gay porn... Mhmmm **

Jack tried not to be temped, but hell it was hard. He wasn't sour towards Kurt. That just wasn't in Jack's nature. He still joked, fought and sometimes was even able to work peacefully beside Kurt. He stilled played the radio, still listened to Kurt sing.

But now Jack knew exactly why he enjoyed it so much before. He was in love with the kid. _Was 21 really that much older than 17?_ It was something Jack had to keep saying yes to everyday…

_Kurt's classic car was coming along splendidly._ Crap the teen was rubbing off on Jack…

But it was. The engine was now finely tuned, the undercarriage cleaned and everything was in tip top shape. But Kurt hadn't started the car yet.

"When are you going to fire up this baby?" Jack asked as he admired the vehicle.

Kurt looked up from under the hood, the cutest streak of oil across his forehead. He beamed at Jack, "It funny you should ask. Today actually, I'm just waiting for the guys. They just have to hear his first debut."

_Guys?! _The sound bells were sounding in his head. And that's when Jack learned he was the jealous type. He pressed down his anger, "What guys?"

Kurt looked up at him, "The guys for Glee-"

"Oh right," Jack relaxed imaging boys just like Kurt squealing over the bright red paint job Kurt just gave his car.

"And the football team" Kurt said mindlessly as he turned his wrench.

"Football team?" Images of Kurt being wooed by big hunky jocks by the numbers came into Jack's mind. And he didn't like it one bit. "You're boyfriends? " Jack tried to be playful but he was bitter.

Kurt out right laughed, Kurt shut the hood, and "No I'm on the football team."

"You're on the football team? What position?" Jack asked disbelievingly.

"There you go judging a book by the cover again. " Kurt cleaned his hand with his fancy rag. "Yeah I'm on the team, I'm the kicker." Kurt tucked the oil rag back into his pocket, "But I get a lot shit about being gay." Kurt ran a hand over his 65' convertible's hood, "I'm kind of hoping they will lay off the dumpster diving once they see him. " He bowed his head and went a little too quiet after that.

"Dumpster diving?" Jack quirked an eyebrow, he was about to ask more when someone knocked at the huge garage door.

A geeky looking kid in a wheelchair smiled at Kurt with a crowd of jocks behind him.

"Artie!" Kurt hopped off his car and sprinted towards the group with a huge grin on his face.

The jocks nudged and laughed over there shoulder's. One called from the back, "Hummel you actually look like a dude." The whole group laughed, "Bet he was a corset under it." They laughed harder.

Jack gulped at the idea of Kurt in a corset. He joined in on the joke until he saw the look in Kurt's.

The jock's comment annoyed even hurt Kurt. But he did nothing about it. He just smiled wider and escorted the guys to his car, "This is my baby."

The guys drooled over it, running hands along his sleek sides.

As much as the convertible made Jack cream himself, he couldn't get over the kid`s reaction to his bullying. The Kurt, Jack knew would beat you if you said something like that. Jack had more than enough bruises to prove that.

Jack watched how Kurt acted with his peers. How he made a face at the muscle head with mohawk , who said something about Kurt being able to get some action with a set of wheel like this.

Jack watched how Kurt's chests swell with pride as the giant mentioned he liked the color.

Jack felt jealously bubble and boil, he was going to kick that giant`s ass. He was fighting through his anger as he aggressively worked over an engine.

Artie wheeled up beside Jack, and glanced up at the older male, "I can so see Kurt with big sunglasses, a scarf, and bright red lipstick and just having his hair whipping in the wind. "

Jack chuckled and looked down at the kid, "You're kidding me? Kurt letting his hair whip in the wind? He would he horrified." Jack stared laughing at his own joke when a sparkplug smoked him right in the throat. He choked and shuttered.

But Kurt gave no thought to it, "I heard that McCoy! ``

All the males hissed, imaging the pain that pitch must have caused.

Kurt opened the driver's door and sank into the leather sink. He rubbed his sweaty hand over his overall, he shifted in his seat. Kurt turned the key the Classic 65`s fired up with life. His roaring engine silenced the teenage boys.

Jack stopped choking. If it's prefect purring wasn't enough to get Jack hard, the sheer look of glee on Kurt`s face was. Jack let out a slow forced breath, due to his abused windpipe but also to his arousal.

Just seeing that shine in Kurt`s eye sent Jack`s heart soaring. Fuck was Jack was smitten. And for some reason knew he had always been. Why else would he put up with Kurt`s crap?

Kurt gave a triumphant grin as he cut the engine and stepped out of the car, "He sounds powerful doesn't he?"

One of the jocks who was inspecting the car interior pulled a disgusted face, "He?"

Kurt's face dropped for a moment, but he forcefully, fixed it into a small smile, "I meant it, the car."

The jock just shook his head and whispered to his buddy yet was loud enough for everyone to hear, "This car is wasted on this fagot."

Jack threw his wrench to the concrete floor; it rang out deafening throughout the garage, "Pardon me Jock strap?" Jack had anger foaming at the corners of his mouth, his arm shot up and he pointed at Kurt. Kurt jumped and Jack continued he bark at the startled football player, "That fagot built this car. I bet you get your mama to pump your gas."

The jock straighten up, pulling himself to an intimating height, he stalked towards our hero. He stood a good head taller Jack, "What's your problem midget? "

"Don't call him a fagot." Jack set his jaw, his neck caned up.

Kurt watched, his feet antsy unsure of anything at that moment.

The muscle head laughed in Jack's face, "But he is!" The jock had the stupidest grin on his mug.

Jack nearly smacked it off, but he settled with something less violent. He pointed with his mechanic hand at the guy's Letterman jackets, the symbol for douche. " '.. " Jack poked with more force with each word.

The jock smeared and stared down his brutish face. He spoke in a slow degrading way. "He's a dirty, nasty, fagot."

All of Jack's self control flew out the window. It flew to the fucking moon!

He jumped and tackled the football player to the ground. His smaller, shorter body destroying the jock's. His body that was built and shaped by manual labour was now wailing on the teenagers' head.

Finn pulled Jack off of the teenager up the scuff of the neck, "Wow wow!" Jack thrashed in the giant's hold.

Artie "accidentally" rolled over the jock's fingers as tried to get up, "Oh sorry man."

The pissed off jock batted a hand upside Artie's chair teetering it but not completely flipping it. Finn shot him a look," Dude uncool."

And Jack just wanted to rip out the snothead's lungs out.

The jock was pissed he began storming his way to Jack, when Puck jumped in, holding him back, "Dude calm down. "

The Jock grimaced when Puck touched him; he shoved his team mate away. "No, Puck. You can fuck off and have butt sex with your freak!" He and the majority of the jocks, lift locking trays of blots and parts to the floor.

Finn finally put down Jack and the grown man broke out in a run for the group of teen's only to be stopped by Kurt.

The teen put a manicured yet firm hand on Jack's chest, "Don't, it's not worth it." The guy's voice was flat, tired, too use to this.

Jack scrunched his face, "But he- and they... We can't let them get away with that." He searched for the fight in Kurt. He knew it was there.

" I put up with that daily, really I hardly feel it anymore." Kurt smoothed the winks over Jack's chest.

Usually Jack would be revelling in that kind of contact, but not now. He was dumbfounded. Jack turned to the remaining teen boys, "And you let that happen- daily?"

The giant, the mohawk, the Asian, and the black kid just stared at him with no real response. Artie however did have something to say, "I roll over their toes."

**Reading ME.**

**I'm having some trouble with Nicknames, but it will be coming. IN DUE TIME!! Or l'll be late like Quinn to the chastey ball. **


	3. Chapter 3

**hEY GUY here is more. **

Jack was pissed, confused and slightly disappointed. In Kurt, in Kurt's friend and in himself.

He means, how could Kurt just take that. How many times has Kurt smacked Jack upside his head for mocking the soprano's dance moves? Enough time to not do it again.

And his friends? What a bunch of knuckle heads. Well maybe not the handicapped kid. That guy was cool.

But Jack was mad at himself because again he let his angry get the better of him. Jack really had to get better at controlling that....

Jack left the garage early. He climbed into his Dodge '81, yeah it was old but it was his dad's...

Jack lived in a trailer on the other side of town. Tonight Jack was planning on grabbing some beers going home, drink, watch the game, and think. Just like every night. But that didn't upset, annoy or bother Jack. It comforted him.

Jack pulled in to the trailer park, with his case of beer in the passenger seat. Jack's heart dropped and his mouth went dry. A big pile of smouldering crap! That was what his and eight other trailers have turned into.

Jack slammed his car door shut and wondered in awe to the nearest fireman, `What the hell happened? `

`` Meth grow op... Not that uncommon`` the fireman replied as he rolled up a hose. They had done what they could.

Jack hardly heard the other man as he stared at his home; his possession, his dad`s possession, everything was just a heap of coals.

Jack didn`t cry, he yelled. He screamed, he kicked at the ground, he threw off his hat. He stomped on it. He kicked the tires of his rusty old car. He slammed his door shut and the whole car rocked. Jack tightened his hand over his steering wheel.

The beer in the seat beside him caught his eye, and he ripped out the box. As soon as the ale touched his lips, he sobbed.

Spilling the beverage over his front.

Jack screwed his eyes shut and took another swig. Downing the whole can before moving on to the next...

The case was empty, and the cans littered around his feet. The last swallow slide down Jack`s coarse throat, and Jack threw his can down with a mighty hiccup. Jack went to start his car, but knew better as his hand slipped off the ignition and his head smacked into steering column. That he was too drunk to drive.

`` Fuck! `` Jack groaned as he shot back into the seat. His hand covering his face. He grunted and moaned as a forgotten cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He fumbled it out and broke it to his ear, "What?" Jack waited and jumped as it buzzed right in his ear.

He pushed the button, "Yes?" His single word somehow managed to slur together.

" Hey Jack you left without your pay-" Burt started.

Jack's face split into a huge grin, "Uncle Burto, how's it going?"

" Burto, you haven't called me sense..." Mr. Hummel decide not to say, " It's been awhile."

"It might have to do with the fact that I'm drunk. It's being back all kinds of warm fuzzy feeling." Jack thumbed a hole in his jeans.

Burt laughed, "Ahh 21 that's a fun age. But if you so intoxicated that you're calling me Burto... Maybe you should go bed."

"Can't" Jack hiccupped.

"Why not?"

"Burnt, all burnt." Jack slumped in his seat his knees hitting the wheel.

Burt pulled a face, "What do you mean Burnt?"

Jack sighed, "My house burned down, and everything in it."

"I'm coming to get you," Burt jumped to his feet, his car keys already in his hand.

"OK." Jack ended the call and mindless tossed his phone into the back seat before falling asleep.

Kurt was wearing a huge Sunday hat, beads that hung to his knee while tossing the football granny style to Jack.

Jack glanced at the group of girls that giggled at the 7 year old Kurt. He wanted to kick sand in their eyes.

But Kurt was none the wiser; but he was just growing more and more annoyed as Jack's attention being drawn elsewhere. So the kid ran after the older boy, tackling him onto his ass.

The eleven year old grunted as felt Kurt's hands pounded at his chest, "Stop daydreaming about girls. You pervert!"

Jack smirked and rolled him and the kid, pinning the twerp by his shoulders, "I wasn't thinking of them." The older boy grinned as he saw how vulnerable Kurt was. He hawked a luggies and started to sting it closer to the boy's face.

Kurt, he gave a high pitch shriek. He thrashed, his hat had fallen of, his hair was a mess and his eyes crossed as stared at the dangerously close piece of salvia.

The older kid slurped up his our drool and rolled off Kurt. He started to shake as he laughed hysterically.

Kurt kicked at his friend as he tried to regain his breath, "Be glad I love you."

Burt knocked at Jack's driver side window, startling the young man awake.

Jack launched forward his fist slapping the steering wheel. He gawked up at Burt and manually rolling down the windows, ``Hello?"

Mr. Hummel frowned, "I'm taking you home."

Jack smugly batted his beer goggle eye lashes, "Why Burto, I didn't know you thought of me that way?"

Burt chuckled and slapped Jack on the shoulder, "Come on, you'll be staying at my place."

"OK," And Jack gave it no fight. He drunkenly fumbled his way to Burt's truck with the older man's assistance.

Jack entered the modern household only with the help of Burt's help. But still he managed to trip over some of Kurt's fancy shoes. Jack's body hit and slid down the wall, leaving him in a giggling bundle of drunken disorderliness.

Burt groaned, "You stay here and I'll get you some coffee." Burt walked into the kitchen mumbling under his breath, "God damn souse. "

The young male hiccup and started to drift into a unconscious state, his interest only pecked by the sound of feet prancing around downstairs.

Jack crawled to Kurt's bedroom door that leads to the basement. He pushed the door open and caned his neck, trying to see Kurt move. Watch him dance. Jack leaned further and further into the door way, unable to see anything.

He leaned a little too far flopped down those bumpy stair till he land flat on his back, his feet still on the bottom step.

Three sopranos squealed, jumping back their arm instinctively covering their already covered body's.

Jack was seeing in double vision, as he stared up at; a blonde female with high pony tail, an asian with blue in her hair and Kurt. All of them wearing spandex jump suits, it was a nice sight.... "How's it going ladies?" The older grinned through the pain shooting up his spine.

Kurt sighed and introduced his attacker, "Girls relax this is my dad's employee, Jack McCoy."

The older man put hand over his wounded heart, "Is that what you think of me? You're father's common day worker"

Kurt nudged Jack in his rips with his foot, "Don't be such a girl..." He sighed and clued in his friends, "He's delusional about his sense of humor."

"So he's not going to rape us?" Brittany asked.

"No promises" Kurt glanced over Brittany while smirking at Jack.

The man on the floor gasped, "I would never touch girls!" He began laughing at his inside joke.

"Stop it!" Kurt nudged again, yet a little harder.

Jack rolled out to his stomach, wailing, "Stop beating me, this is domestic violence!" He continued to sob into Kurt's white carpet.

The teen just huffed, "You're drunk aren't you?"

Jack instantly stopped and looked up, "Indeed."

Kurt rolled his eyes and offered his hand, "Come on then."

Jack eyed the hand before taking it, feeling a sudden heat flood over him. He got light-headed, and it wasn't just the booze.

The girls were escorted out by Kurt as Burt settled Jack by the kitchen table. Kurt came sat down beside him, and choked on the air, "You smell like a brewery."

Jack wafted his scent towards the teenager, "You love it don't you."

Kurt shoved at Jack's shoulder, nearly knocking the guy out of his chair.

Burt stepped in to the kitchen, "Boys stop fighting. Jack? We need to get some food into ya"

Jack hopped up and headed towards fridge, "Righto, Uncle Burto."

As Jack rummaged through the fridge, Kurt mouthed to his father, _Uncle Burto. _Burt just shrugged.

"Ohh" Jack tossed a half empty box of pizza behind him. In his drunken mind, it would safely make it to the table. But it didn't.

Burt lunged to catch it, sighing as it landed safely in his hands.

Jack beamed smuggly as he found something he really would wanted. He pulled out a beer. By this time he had lost count which number this one would be.

Kurt snatched it out of his hand, "I think you had enough." Kurt turned and handed it to his father.

Jack just stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry as he pulled out another. He twisted off the cap and took a heavy swig before someone could grab it from him. When he pulled the bottle from behind his lips, he was satisfied.

Jack flopped down in his seat, he flipped open the box and pulled a piece of pizza. He took a huge bit, tearing it off.

Kurt gave a disgusted face towards the drunk, "So why are you here?"

"House burnt down." Jack mumbled through a mouthful of cheese and sauce.

"What?" Kurt had no snarky comment for that, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Burt pulled up a chair and sat down with the boys, "You're welcome to stay here." Kurt nodded in agreement

"Thanks....Dad's stuff is gone." The pizza and beer were suddenly very bitter in his mouth.

Kurt put a gently hand on Jack's knee. Jack's heart flattered, his stomach full of alcohol churned and his mouth dried. Kurt gave a sad half smile, "I'm sure he'll understand."

Burt bite the inside of his cheek, as Jack out right laughed, "He would, if he weren't dead. "

Kurt instantly pulled back his hand, Jack nearly followed it. The teen flustered because he, himself knew what it was like to lose a parent, "I –I didn't know..?"

"You were young, you wouldn't know." Jack took another swig of beer, it burned down his throat. Smacking his lips, Jack turned back to face Kurt, his liquored up words spat out, "Why do you think I stopped coming around? With Daddy out of the question, Mommy never had to come back."

"Jack?" Burt warned.

But apparently Jack didn't hear. So when Kurt gave him a clueless look, he leaned in, and whispered in an extremely loud drunken hiss, "Your Papa dated my Mama before he met your Mama. " Jack pointed in between himself and Kurt, "Your Papa left my Mama for your Mama." Jack smacked his lips together again, "Mama didn't like that."

Jack sang the last statement.

Burt picked at the dirt under his nail, "So Jack? Meet any pretty ladies in town?"

Jack leaned back in his seat, "Nope, but there is this guy." His eyes were wide in excitement, " He is amazing!"

Both Hummel's faces dropped and their backs straightened, "Guy?" The father and son gawked in unison.

Jack suddenly got angry, "Yeah guy. I didn't think that would be a problem? Seeing as Kurt is the Queen Fricking bee." He stood up a little too fast, and the blood left his intoxicated head, but he was still managed to stumble his way into the living room.

Kurt and Burt followed after him, "It's not a problem." One said and the other remarked, "Really!"

But it was too late; Jack was passed out face first to the couch. He gave a heavy snore.

**Review plz. Makes me happy. **


	4. Chapter 4

Jack groaned himself awake, his pounding headache helping him along the way. He gave a mighty moan, as he rolled on to his back. Jack pulled an arm over his aching eyes, protecting them from the light.

"Hey booze hound, you awake?" Burt stood over top of him his head cocked.

Jack strained to sit up, his eye squinted, "How's it going boss?"

"Well I'm a little shocked after you're coming out-"Burt started.

"My coming out?" Jack thought back, hard. His brain hurt because he was doing it so hard, "Crap, I don't remember anything after you calling. Please tell me I didn't do anything to embarrassing. I didn`t like dance in my underwear?"

"Oh you did," Kurt entered the room, a cup of coffee in his hands, "Wasn't a pretty site."

Jack wrinkled up his nose and shook his head at the kid, "Shut up!"

"Boys!" Burt put a hand up to both of them, "God you two fight like sibling." The oldest male in the room sighed and pushed up the bream of his ball cap, "Jack, you know if you have to talk about... your... orientation" The sentence grew incredibly awkward, " you could-"

"Burt, really that ship has sailed,_ far far way." _Jack put out his hand, saving the middle aged man.

Burt visibly relaxed and swatted Jack's feet of the couch, quickly seating himself in that spot. Kurt relaxed into a recliner his legs drawn up under himself.

"So Jack, you can stay here until you find a better place." Burt put a fatherly hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I can't do that boss." Jack shook his head, for more reasons than he could admit to. "It's not right for me to mooch off of you."

Burt smirked, "Oh it's not going to be free. You'll be paying room and board. That's a freaking given." Burt slapped Jack on the arm, "But it'll be cheaper than any other place you'll find."

Jack pressed his lips together, it was tempting. To take the offer would mean he would be living with the Hummel's, with Kurt, "Look Burt's I just can't...." _21 is really that much older than 17._

Kurt whipped a throw a pillow at the older man's head, "Stop being an idiot and take it."

Jack grinned even as the pillow smacked him in the side of his face, "OK, OK,"

Burt clapped his hands together, "Alright then, bacon and eggs Jack? Sound good?"

"Eggisatic," Jack winked at the pun.

Kurt gave out laboured groan.

Both boys watched Burt leave the room. Jack was holding his breath unsure of what he did and how that was going to affects what happens.

"So you're gay? Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt blew over his coffee acting as if his heart wasn't pounding in his chest.

"Is it even your business?" Jack tried to be defensive, tried to hide.

Kurt tightened his hand over his mug; "You don't have to be a girl about it" Kurt looked directly at into his coffee.

"Whatever Princess Peach." Jack scratched at his stomach, as he got up.

Kurt threw him an ugly glare, "I'm not Princess Peach."

Jack walked out of the room, laughing and when Burt walked back into the room. He found his son brooding over his hot drink, "I'm not Princess Peach...."

Jack knew he was royally screwed.

Jack was able to borrow some of Burt's clothes, even though Kurt was more his size. But none of the guys could see Jack in the latest fashions.

Jack ended up swimming in a flannel. And when Jack got to the garage he was able to sigh a breath of relief. He thought he was home free... for a while at least.

The mechanic scrawled himself under a car. He tuned up this half-back, knowing he didn't have to answer or deal with Kurt... or think about how he was going to keep his sanity when he was so close to the boy.

``Gear-head!`` Said boy hollered for over the engine.

Jack smoked his forehead on the undercarriage of the car, grimacing. `` Don`t you have school?``

`` It`s Saturday genius. ``

Jack couldn`t see the teen, but he just knew he Kurt had an arm across his chest, and rested the other on his hand. In his diva stance. `` What do you want Kurt?"

"Who is he?" Kurt was absolutely bubbling.

"I'm not telling you."

"Please!" Kurt slapped the hood. The sound amplified at it rung in Jack's ears.

"NO!" Jack batted way the plea. But he screamed as Kurt dragged him out by his ankle. He stared wide eyed up at the teen.

"You are the only gay guy I know; you are going to answer my questions. Or God help you." Kurt had a hand on his hip.

Jack cocked his headed and repressed his smile, barely, "And if I don't."

Kurt smirked but he gave no answer. This was his answer.

"Fine, start the integration, "Jack jumped up while trying to keep his heart beat under control. He felt it dancing in his chest. Everyday Jack had to stop himself. Had to remind himself...

"How long have you known that you were gay?" Kurt leaned against the car as Jack popped open the hood.

Jack fidgeted with his ball cap, "Since I was kid." Jack was going to keep it short, to the point. He wasn't going to think, to imagine...

"Have you slept with men before?"

Jack's hands froze as he was screwing a gage onto a socket wrench, "Uhhh. Yeah, I have." His tongue rolled over his molars to keep his cool.

"Top or Bottom?" An absolutely grin pasted over Kurt's face as he was chewing on this little juicy bit of gossip.

Jack grimaced, "I'm not telling, that's way too personal."

Kurt's face fell with disappointment, "Think I'm a bottom..."

Jack instantly shoved his head under the hood, gulping down every image of a writhing, blushing, panting, moaning, needy little Kurt under him.

"What's it like to kiss?" Kurt leaned over the bumper, and he watched what Jack was doing.

Jack wanted to glance up and ask him why he wanted to know. But to see, to look to Kurt's eyes. To watch his lips move. It would send Jack over the edge. So he chewed on his cheek before answering. "It's warm, soft, yet firm. There now you know."

Kurt sighed and walked off to do his own business. But he was soon back, standing directly behind Jack.

"Jack?"

Said man sighed as pushed himself out of the engine, he reached behind, pulled out his cleaning rag. He began rubbing his hands as he turned around, "What is it Kur" Jack was cut short by the teen's mouth over his.

Kurt grabbed at Jack's bicep, supporting himself as he moved his lip experimentally along Jack's.

As fast as it happened, it was gone. Jack eye's dilated as a slow breath passed over his bottom lip.

"You're right" Kurt licked along his pout. He was still close enough taste, with his hand still on Jack's arm, so Jack could feel the words on his face. Along his cheeks, his jaw...

" It was warm, soft, yet."

Jack stepped in, his hand cupping the side Kurt's neck. His thumb brushing over the teen's jaw line. His lips bruised as he hungry devoured Kurt's. It was hard; the way Jack's lips pushed and nipped Kurt's. Everything, all the feelings that Jack was refusing himself was being let go into this kiss.

Kurt was startled for a second. But he joined in with the same aggression. Soon he pulled back, gasping, "I knew it! It's me."

Jack laughed, his head bowed and he rested his forehead against Kurt's, "You're unbelievable."


	5. Chapter 5

The two boys didn't get much done that day. Once one would get into their work the other would distract them, with kisses and touches. Their kisses and touches were different.

Some were hard. One would be shoved against a parked car, assaulting the other's mouth. Their noses smashed together and their teeth would clash, their mouth's mash.

Others were gently, a slow prolonged peck as they pasted tools to each other.

But Kurt had one rule; no greasy hands on his face or hair.

Jack knew he shouldn't but it felt so good. Kurt made him happy, even by doing the smallest, simplest thing. Like when he would smile. Jack decided Kurt's prettiest smile was when he leaned in for a kiss...

Jack's not a saint, but he does have his line, that he just doesn't cross.

Like when he was holding Kurt by his hips, his chest flush with Kurt's. He was grinning to the kiss, as he felt Kurt undo a button right in the middle of his coveralls. Jack dragged his slant mouth over Kurt, as the younger male slipped a hand past his cloths.

Butterflies swarmed in the older man's belly. His muscles tensed, making his fingers bite into Kurt's hip. Earning himself a gasp, and a moan.

The teenager's hand slip downward, brushing over Jack's growing groin.

It stole all the air out of Jack's lung. The older man pulled back, leaving Kurt's mid-nip, ``Whoa,`` Jack`s mouth was gapped, his tongue darted out and cleaned his bottom lip of Kurt's saliva.

Kurt smirked and his hand adding just little move pressure.

Jack jerked back, a hand wrapping around Kurt's wrist, "Don't' do that." Jack breathed as he scooted out of the boy's touch.

"Why shouldn't I? You're not ticklish..." Kurt slid his palm back into place.

Jack's hand tightened around Kurt's slender joint and jumped back. A good 6 inches back. Jack growled out his frustration, "Don't..." Jack screwed his eyes shut to keep himself jumping back into it with Kurt.

Why did everything have to be so hard? Why did everything have to be controlled? Jack wasn't good with control.

The other male was puzzled as his hand tried to moved back to caress Jack again, "I don't understand-"

Jack's hand pinched the skin as he tightened his hold even more, "Kurt!"

Kurt yanked his arm out of Jack's grip; he brought it to his chest rubbing at it, "That hurt." His tone was sharp.

Jack instantly felt like he was stabbed in his throat, because he couldn't speak. Yet the words brewed in his gut and boiled up, he had meant to apologize...

"Don't means don't."

Kurt sucked in his cheeks and bite down on them. He couldn't argue with that but his wrist was still a little sore. He sighed and straightened his back, "Then why the 'don't'? Suddenly realize you're a hetro?" Kurt faked a gagged, "Save me the drama."

Kurt went to push past Jack but Jack wouldn't let him, he darted in front of the boy "Kurt, I'm 21."

"Did I forget to throw up a parade?"The sarcasms' sweet on the teen's tongue.

Jack chuckled despite the comment, "You're 17 and that-" Jack eyed the other boy's hand, "-Would be illegal."

Kurt glanced down at his palm, "Oh come on it's four years, hardly the age diffencence needed for you be classified as a pedophile."

"The laws, the law." The weight of those words pressed on Jack's heart, making the poor thing bleed.

"So.., " Kurt straightened his back, straighter then a ruler, his arm crossing his chest in the judgemental Kurt manner, " You kissed me cause you were bored? Living on the tame side of the wild world."

"Because, "Jack pushed out the words, "Because I like you Kurt, a lot." It was true and Kurt could see it, feel it.

Kurt face fell and crumbled a little to over-whelmed with just how heavily loaded Jack's accent was with emotion, "Really?"

The corner of Jack`s mouth quirked upwards and his hand glided over Kurt's waistline, pulling him in until their chests barely touched, ``Yeah. `` Jack`s big brown eyes gazed right into Kurt`s, `` I do.``

Kurt`s chest swelled, pressing further into Jack`s, he leaned in wanting so much to devour Jack to steal the very air from his lungs, but he settle for just breathing himself, ``You`re such a cock tease.``

They didn`t talk. Well they talked, they fought, but they didn`t talk about kissing. But they kissed. A lot. Around the clock.

Jack was given the guest room on the second floor, right beside Burt`s room. Every morning Jack would wake up, enter the bathroom, and practice his daily hygiene routine. Vigorously brushing his teeth, gargling mouth wash before spiting it down the drain. Because as soon as Jack opened the bathroom door, Kurt jumped him, linking his arms around the older boy's neck.

First thing in the morning, Kurt tasted like nothing but Kurt.

The initial kiss of the day was hard, hot and over way too fast. It woke up Jack though.

``Moring! `` Kurt would race down the hall before Burt woke up to. Jack would admire Kurt`s ass in his girlish sleep pants.

The second kiss was sticky, and Jack never knew exactly when it was going to happen.

All three of the guys would be in the kitchen, cooking and eating generally milling around, getting ready for the day. Burt would turn his back, get milk out of the fridge, and Kurt would attack. Planting a kiss on any part of Jack`s body.

On his jaw, his cheek, his shoulder. Leaving a sticky kiss.

Because Kurt always ate fruit in the morning; oranges, berries, melon, all of it. And it left a sticky little patch on Jack.

The first time Kurt left the second kiss; Jack whined and complained as he rubbed manically at the honeydew juice dripping down his pulse point. Burt gave him an odd look and asked if he was ok. Jack tried not to blush as he nodded.

Kurt just laughed as he slipped another piece of rip fruit passed his lips.

Kurt would dress and go to school. Jack and Burt left for garage.

Jack worked diligently. Getting thoroughly involved in it. Hours would past by without him noticing, the cars and engine, encasing him in his perfect worker bee world.

Around 2:30 Burt would leave to do the books, or take the money made that day to the bank. Then just so straight home afterwards.

During this time to, Jack got almost no work done.

The time Kurt dropped by was never consistent. Some nights he had glee, or football, or glee and football. Or nothing. So he could turn up right after school at 3 or as late as 8, leaving Jack all in ruffles. Because when Kurt got to the garage, he attacked.

Literally attack. If Jack was walking with a tray of parts needing to be installed, Kurt somehow managed jump on Jack's back, bring the man to his knees. It hurt and Jack had bruises all down his shin, but he loved it.

He had a huge grin on when Kurt started biting and nipping on his ear. Kurt's tuned dancer legs would clench around Jack's waist, and would be able to hold forever. Jack kind of liked how it hurt to have Kurt's knees digging into his hip.

After quickly wrestling Kurt off of him, Jack would pin the boy's hands over his head, which Jack thinks Kurt lets him do. Jack, who by now is mostly likely straddling Kurt, would stare down at the teen, admiring him. But he never kissed him. Not at that moment.

Or if Jack was hunched over a disembowelled car, Kurt would hook his finger in the belt hoops that had no purpose on the coveralls. But Kurt found a purpose. He would rest his chin on Jack's shoulder and being biting and nipping at the hairline along Jack's neck.

Always earning himself a moan.

Jack would spin and grab Kurt's arms, pinning them to his sides. Again they ended up breathing just a little too deeply, staring into each other's eyes. Half-assly fighting the hunger that started to burn in each of their chest.

Kurt then pouts and dresses with the door wide open, knowing exposing his nearly naked body to Jack.

Boxer briefs, tight boxer brief, that's what Kurt wears.

It drove Jack up the wall to see Kurt undress; he did it so fucking slowly. Inching down any zippers, popping each button with care. Kurt would caught Jack's eye in the mirror, smirking.

"And you call me the cock tease," Jack would mutter under his breath as he turned back. That's when Kurt would find something to throw at him.

It was like clockwork. A happy functioning clock. On the days where Jack was ninja he has even able to duck in time.

The boys were able to work maybe a solid two minutes before one or the other somehow managed to be by the other. And they would end up talking, start leaning in real close, so fucking close. One of them with say the next word over the other's lips.

The third kiss grows and builds. It picked up pace as Kurt's hand would lace in Jack's hair, pulling him closer. It grew harder as Jack swept his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip.

Both males moaned as Jack's arm snaked around Kurt's thin waist.

It was a happy time, when they were kissing.

**it may seem like only fluff right now, but a actual plot starts to develop next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Not my best work... think of it as a transition chapter, setting up for the smut. **

Jack spat his used toothpaste into the sink and a sharp intake of breath feeling the fresh sting of mint. Jack smirked at his reflection before he opened the bathroom door and braced himself.

But he braced himself for nothing.

Jack slumped and whimpered to himself. He glanced at his watch, he whistled, "Damn it's early."

But he wasn't tired. So he ventured to the kitchen and started to make coffee. Jack smirked as he scooped the grounds into the machine; he was going make his boyfriend that fancy coffee he liked so much. Personally he didn`t like coffee, but Jack did love the taste of French vanilla on Kurt's breath...

The coffee started brewing, slowly dripping into the pot.

It was taking forever, jack thought as he rested his back and elbows on the kitchen counter. Jack rolled his tongue over his clean teeth as he made up his mind.

Jack's feet moved slowly over the polished floor as he crept over to Kurt's basement bedroom. Jack was beaming as he sat on the stairs, giving him a great view of his younger boyfriend.

Kurt's blanket were bunched around his neck his curvy bum prominent under the covers. No skin was visible but jack could see a tussle of brown hair.

It was messy, which was a eerie in one way, but in another way it made Jack happy. He had never really seen Kurt's hair in any sort of disarray. Every morning the seventeen year old had it combed and in place before he left his room.

Kurt gave a throaty moan and rolled on his back

The sound made Jack gasp quietly and the air left his lungs in a growl.

The younger man's cheeks were blotchy with dark red blush. His chest was heaving his were mindlessly palming his morning wood. The blankets were pushed and pulled till it was barely covering his chest.

Jack shifted awkwardly on the stairs his hands rubbing over his thighs. But a playful smirk played at his dimples as he watched. Reclining in his makeshift seat, jack's own PJ pant's started to tent.

Kurt was wearing the most Kurt like sleepwear, classic silk pyjamas. Navy blue, completed with an eye mask.

It made Jack chuckle. Quietly of course, He didn't want to wake Kurt.

Kurt whispered, his hips rocking into his palm searching for more friction.

Jack was witnessing the most erotic thing he could imagine. Kurt gripping at his duvet in between his knees, whining.

Jack ran his hand through his curly blonde hair ruffling it so he won't touch himself. To stroke at his throbbing inseam. Doing so would seem just so... perverted like a creepy peeping tom.

The more Kurt writhed the hard Jack gritted his teeth. But it was useless Jack was too weak of a man to resist. Jack bit his lip and squeezed through his cotton pants.

Jack's breath shallowed as Kurt's lips parted and he groaned. The older gay man bite his lip, harder, to keep from waking the teenager, with his own groan.

The sounds Kurt made, holy fuck, it drove him mad. Jack never heard anything so powerful. Jack was barely touching himself and Jack was so close to blowing his load.

Kurt' hips thrust up upwards, and then stopped suddenly. Kurt' gave a frighten gasp and a small scream as he ripped the mask off his eyes.

Jack's hand flew out from his legs, and he was half way down the stairs without thinking, without hesitating. Kurt was scared, and he needed him.

Jack was by Kurt`s side by the time his scream became mere pants, "Baby?"

Kurt's hand shot around Jack's neck pulling him mercilessly close to him.

Jack nearly choked, but he didn't mind. Kurt smelt good, but of course that was only his first thought, his last and final thought was to make Kurt feel safe. "Sh, baby. You're alright..." the older mind sat on the bed rubbing Kurt`s back.

"God it was horrible!" Kurt stared over Jack' shoulder with glassy eyes. "We're having sex." Kurt hushed.

Jack chuckled despite his crackling heart, "Sounds vile."

Kurt laughed as well snapping Jack on his arm. "Ass... but then it went terribly wrong."

"Rape?" Jack whispered into Kurt's hair. Hoping to god he didn't hurt Kurt, that even the dream, or nightmare version of himself.

Kurt shook his head into Jack's neck, "No... it was sweet and romantic. But then..." Kurt pulled back , looking down at his duvet as his hand rested on Jack's chest. "But then you turned into Cher and it got freaky. "

"Cher?" Jack's bright smile broke all dark tension in the room. He had a good laughed before he asked, "Which Cher?"

Kurt shivered and relaxed back into his bed, pulling Jack alongside him. Jack was laying on his stomach prompted up on his elbows looking up at Kurt. Kurt frowned then gulped, "80's Cher."

Jack shuddered. Once he was done Jack sighed. And as the air left his lungs, he pushed himself up, eye level with the younger teen.

The room was dark, private and it reeked of Kurt's lavender and vanilla scent. Jack was getting an idea. A pleasant idea. Jack pushed at the bed and eased himself forward, his lips fitting with Kurt's.

Kurt smiled and nipped at Jack's top lip, sighing contently. Jack snaked his tongue into Kurt's mouth, but Kurt didn't receive it well. He pulled back his head, breaking the kiss.

"Morning breath." Kurt chuckled into the sheets, looking down embarrassed.

"So." Jack smirked and brushed his top lip over Kurt's. He did it so slowly he could feel Kurt's lip tug, then move with his.

Kurt's hand curled around the twists in Jack's hair, pulling him closer as he nipped hard at Jack's bottom pout. Jack chuckled as he swipe his tongue past Kurt's lips and stroked the roof of his mouth. Kurt mewled scooting closer his hips touching Jack's. Jack pushed up gaining some domenace in the kiss. His older hands gripping at the silky Pj shirt, the tips off his finger past the buttons and touched Kurt's flat soft to the touch stomach,

Burt knocked at the door making both boys jumps, bringing the growing kiss to an aburt stop. "Kurt you ok?"

The couple stared the door in horror for a prolonged second before they realized the father was going to give his son his privacy.

Jack sighed before he rolled out the bed and headed up the stairs, taking them slowly because he wanted to stay down here. He could be Kurt's boyfriend down here.

Kurt followed, linking there pinky's together. Jack smiled and tighted the little hold.

Jack opened the bedroom door, dropping his boyfriends hold The teenage blushed prefuslly as he stammered out, "Yeah Dad, just a nightmare."

Burt glanced at Jack, confused, but he gave his own explanation " You heard him scream too?"

Both boys nodded, and Jack flashed his bright grin, " Thought maybe he had a zit."

Kurt slapped him upside his head, "Ass." He mumbled as he sniffed the air, " Dad did you start making coffee?"

The oldest guy shook his head, "Jack?"

"Yeah..." Jack coughed and past by his employer, " Just trying to be thoughtful."

"Why start now?" Kurt teased as he poured himself a cup of steamy joe.

Jack smirked as the boy mixed in the French vanilla creamer he loved so much.

Both Jack and Burt were watching TV by the time Kurt back from his shopping trip with Mercedes

Kurt walked straight into the living room and stole the remote from Jack's hand, with his head held high.

"Hey" Burt protested, "There is a suvoirman marathon!"

Jack went to snatch at the remote but Kurt' anticipated it and jerked it out of his reach.

"American's top model's newest season premieres and I'll be even more on an outcast come Monday, at school, if i don't watch it."

Jack frowned at the word 'even' and his hand that was still in the air gently rested on Kurt's ribs. Daring to comfort him for a second.

Burt rolled his eyes and pushed at his ball cap unaware of the intimate touch.

Kurt sat on couch, sharing it with a respectable amount of distance between them

Jack curled his legs, his foot brushing up Kurt's leg.

Burt watched awkwardly at the screen, for about a minute, "Can't you watch it at a friends house?"

"And miss any of it?" Kurt gawked at the horror.

"Burt?" Jack smirked at an idea forming in his head, " How about we make a wager with our fashonaita." Jack turned in his seat with a gleam of mischief in his eyes, "We'll let Kurt watch this, and every episode without pestering him, if he can last a night camping."

Burt laughed, and Kurt looked kinda hurt.

Kurt grabbed Jack's hand, shaking A spark flying as their bare skin touched, "You're on."

Burt lined forward in his seat, "Kurt's do you understand what your getting into? No bed to sleep in, no running water to do any of that girly face things. You'll be alone... and you can't even sleep in an empty house."

Jack past his tongue over his dry lips, " I'll stay with him, for proof, don't want him running off to a girlfriends house half way through the night."

Burt agreed, not realizing he was allowing his son's boyfriend take him out into the woods. All alone.

**"Not my best work... think of it as a transition chapter, setting up for the smut." Told ya so... Reviews keep me typing?**


End file.
